Dancing Under the Stars
by Gracie Holmes
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Carson takes Kim out for a romantic date. Carson/OC shipping


**A/N: **Written as a birthday present for **CheekyBeckett**. I hope this makes your day! :)  
>Thanks for the help and collaborations of<strong> ladygris<strong> and** M (pisces317)** and also the wonderful **Angstydaydreams **for beta-ing. Any mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry.  
>I would recommend reading my other fic <strong><em>Bug Nightmares <em>**from which my OC, _Kim Dean,_ comes from. She is also featured in _**Through the Fire. **_

**Dancing Under the Stars by GraceW**

* * *

><p>Carson Beckett walked up to the door. He was dressed to the nines in a white suit coat with contrasting black tie and pants. With nervous hands, he pushed the button on the sensor that served doorbell. The few seconds it took for the door to <em>whoosh<em> open was just enough time for Carson to calm his breathing and steady his hands. The automatic Ancient doors opened and there she stood a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Kimberly Dean wore a beautiful dark-purple dress that fell just past her knees. The satiny loose material accented her curvy figure perfectly and had just enough flair to make twirling a necessity.

"Um…hi." Carson broke out into a grin.

"Hello handsome." Kim winked and then twirled, the gown flowing around her.

"Don't ye look lovely tonight?" He said, causing Kim to blush all the way to her ears. He took a step forward, pulled her close in an warm embrace.

Breaking the hug, she playfully nudged her date "Really, Carson, where are we going?"

"You'll see, love." The Scottish doctor's blue eyes danced. They began walking away from her room, down the hallway toward the transporter that would take them close to their final destination. Kim heaved a sigh and then giggled as Carson offered his arm as a gentleman should.

One second in the transporter and they were halfway across the city, just a short walk from Carson's big surprise. The sea-air of the perfect late summer night touched their faces as their walk took them outside to the long pier on the southern part of the city. The dark sky was filled with thousands of stars, twinkling like diamonds in patterns and numbers that could never be seen on Earth. The couple lost themselves in the moment, just walking with each other under the glorious night sky.

As they neared the end of the pier, Kim gasped in surprise. Carson had set up a table, complete with candles and a single red rose in a crystal vase. The doctor had bribed the kitchen staff to prepare a special meal for them and the staff did not disappoint, the food was delicious.

After an hour of eating and talking and laughing together, Carson pulled a small remote control from his pocket. With the touch of a button, music began to play through nearby speakers. The slow cadence of classical music was perfect for dancing slow. The doctor stood and walked over to her. He reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, his soft lips brushing her fair skin. She smiled and blushed a little bit, love lighting up in her eyes.

"Will ye honor me with a dance, sweet lass?"

"Of course, my dear sir." Kim said coyly and allowed him to help her up. Hand in hand, the couple glided over to an open area near the edge of the pier. Carson placed his hand on her waist, and she reached up for his shoulder.

And with that, they lost themselves in the movement of the dance, everything disappeared from their minds. The golden and white lights of Atlantis herself created the backdrop of the dance floor. Time went by, and eventually they slowed to a stop, their gazes still locked.

"Kim, you are the best thing that has happened to me." Carson said, the truth of it showing in his brilliant blue eyes. "I love you."

Without letting her get a word in, Carson leaned down and pulled her into a loving and passionate kiss. They stood on the pier, oblivious to everything else; their only witnesses were thousands of stars sparkling like glittery diamonds in the endless darkness of space.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!<em>

_~~Grace :)_


End file.
